


Warm me up

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Hakyeon wears Taekwoon's clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been fascinated for a long time by the fact that Hakyeon seems to wear clothes that look too big on him. This and their recent trip to Europe are the cause of this fic.

Hakyeon feels more than sees Taekwoon tugging at the end of the sweater he’s wearing. A sweater three sizes too big, and warm, and definitely not his. Hakyeon wishes he could see his face right now but Taekwoon’s breath feels warm when he talks, softly, right beside his ear and his toes curl from it.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?”

Hakyeon shakes his head in answer, his hands squeezing Taekwoon’s shoulders softly, getting him to move just the smallest distance closer. Just enough for Hakyeon to be able to tickle Taekwoon’s ear in turn while answering, feeling Taekwoon’s shiver all over his body.

“On the contrary, I was counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥ 
> 
> Come have fun on [twitter](https://twitter.com/captaineoo) with me!


End file.
